


Teddy!

by troubleseeker



Category: Mr. Bean - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bondage, Bottom Chuck, Edging, Eyes, Forced Arousal, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinda?, Kissing, Loads of Come, M/M, Mr. Bean is a powerful entity, Mumbling, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Sort Of, Tea, belly bulge, miming, no dick penetration here, playing footsy, power sex, power tentacles, powerless Chuck, teddy bear, top Mr Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: ... ok...so... Chuck messes with the universe once too many, and it drops him inside Mr. Bean's home. Mr. Bean offers him tea ... and quickly decides he wants more. Chuck is powerless to stop him.
Relationships: Chuck (Supernatural)/Mr. Bean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Teddy!

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my idea! Ok the original idea of the pairing came from some other heathen but I *might* be to blame for everything that came after. I'm so sorry.

Chuck wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here, but sometimes these things just happened. You start tearing up the universe, and stuff tended to go wonky every so often. His creation would snap back into a more pleasing reality soon enough, all he had to do was relax and wait.

So he sat on the straight-backed wooden chair and eyed the teddy bear sitting across from him as their host puttered around in the kitchen. 

“Tea?” the large-eared head asked, poking around the door jamb with raised eyebrows. The man-shaped creature sounded British.

“You wouldn’t have anything- stronger, would you?” It was a long shot, but Britain had things like whiskey and gin too.

“Strong tea.” The thing repeated, nodding its bobble like head as it retracted into the kitchen.

“Strong tea it is.” Chuck huffed and eyed the teddy bear. He could always twist the molecules around a bit later and turn leaf water into booze. 

With the kitchen door silent once more, he turned to look at the rest of the room again. It had a strong 70’s vibe. Like it had been created by someone looking through an old magazine, or by watching crappy ancient tv shows. The wallpapers, the furniture, the decorations … sparse and mismatched. Something a child might choose for their dollhouse. He’d gotten a good look at all of the furnishings when he’d first arrived; most of it was on wheels … squeaky wheels. The creature had spent a stretch of time rearranging its living room. Sofas to the side, tv over there, table over here, fruit bowl on and then off the table … it had been bizarre to watch the thing move around. Like its limbs were only vaguely structured like the ones he’d designed humans to have.

Chuck shot to his feet when a large crash resounded from the kitchen, steam billowing through the open doorway.

“Tea.” The entity said once again, holding up two china cups with pride. It seemed uninjured as it emerged from the smoke. “One for you.” It placed the cup in front of Chuck, smiling as God sank back into his seat. “And! One, for me.” 

Just as the second cup made its way to the table, the creature looked at the cuddly toy still sitting perfectly still on its chair.

“Teddy!” the man shouted, and bolted back into the kitchen, followed instantly by the sound of feet slipping on wet linoleum and another series of crashes and noises of surprise. 

Chuck stayed in his seat this time, eyeing the doorway as he debated his power meter. The thing oozed strength. Alien and chaotic, but- it acted absolutely harmless. 

“Tea for teddy.” The creature smiled, emerging from the small room completely unchanged, and setting a tiny teacup down in front of the toy.

The toy did not move.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at each other. After a minute or ten, the thing took a sip from its cup and frowned. Chuck readied himself for a potential fight if it became hostile.

It continued to look at him, only breaking eye contact to glance at Chuck’s untouched cup in displeasure. It didn’t look like a threat display, but when it started miming how it wanted Chuck to pick up his cup and drink from it, Chuck decided to go along. As far as he could tell the tea was just … tea.

“Ah!” the thing gurgled happily when Chuck sipped the leafy liquid with a splash of milk.

Chuck tried to smile instead of grimace. It was way too bitter. Strong tea indeed. He set the cup down again.

“Yes, Teddy?” the ‘man’ suddenly said and looked at the bear as if it had talked. The creature waited a bit and then nodded before standing with a decisive look and headed once again towards the kitchen. 

No sound of violence or clumsiness this time, just cabinet doors opening and closing, opening and closing, opening and closing. And then it emerged victorious with an open tin box of biscuits.

“Mmmmmm.” The thing hummed, holding the box out in offering; jiggling it enticingly.

“No thank you,” Chuck answered; the things looked ancient.

“Mmmmmm.” It hummed again, pushing the box closer as it waggled its eyebrows and ears.

“Maybe-” chuck hesitated. He didn’t want a biscuit, but he did not want to have to spend energy fighting this thing. “-I’ll just have one. Thanks.”

The fourth one from the top looked least likely to disintegrate at his touch, and the creature hummed in delight as Chuck picked it up delicately. It kept up his strange mumbling sounds as it placed a second biscuit next to the bear’s teacup and a third one next to his own.

After another couple of minutes of silence - reality should snap back any second now - later, Chuck started. Something was touching his foot. The creature caught his eye, and somehow, Chuck felt like he should not under any circumstance look under the table.

The pressure slid up and down his calf in an almost motoric copy of sensuality. The thing was playing footsy. 

“Ah.” He said, wondering what the protocol was here. 

“Ah!” The thing mimed back, face twisted into a smile. It waggled its eyebrows again, and the pressure on Chuck’s leg increased just a bit.

“I- uh-” Chuck heard himself mumble.

“Yes.” The thing said, low and _maybe_ seductive, and then it made an odd series of noises that sounded vaguely like human speech. 

“I think I should go now.” Chuck nodded, trying for a polite smile as he got up from the chair and headed for what looked like a front door. With any luck, he could wander around wherever he was in peace.

Except he didn’t quite make it out the door.

“No no no no no nonononono.” the creature muttered, and Chuck found himself pinned against patterned pink wallpaper.

“Look I-”

Chuck didn’t manage to get any further, the creature silenced him quite effectively with a strange kiss. It mashed its own closed lips against chuck’s and when God found he could not do much more than hastily close his mouth it started trying to french him. All it was really doing was poking and dragging its tongue against and across the seam of Chuck’s lips while if made noises reminiscent of a porn soundtrack. 

It wasn’t remotely sexy, which made the pleasure crawling up Chuck’s spine all the more confusing. 

He cast his awareness out just a bit, trying to find the source of whatever he was feeling, and found he could do no such thing. He was locked inside his own body, helpless to the creature’s advances. 

After a minute of ‘kissing’, the large-eared creature got handsy. First lighter touches to Chuck’s torso, but it quickly let its hands wander lower. Chuck whimpered, unable to move away from the unwanted contact. He had to either let this happen or waste power escaping and risk further injury. 

As clumsy fingers tugged at his clothes, Chuck became aware of other touches … further down. Unless the thing had grown a couple of extra limbs it was finally using its powers. Chuck didn’t like it. 

Invisible hands tugged at his clothes with force. Chuck could feel them tearing at the seems as he stood almost motionless under the assault.

His shirt tore first. Buttons clattering onto the floor as the creature’s mouth meandered down Chuck’s neck. Fingers joined power in making rags out of his undershirt, and his jeans weren’t standing up to the attack either. Stupid mass marketing and the loss of quality.

“Meep, meep.” The thing smiled and tweaked both of Chuck’s nipples at the same time. When Chuck reacted by gasping and arching his back - really, it hadn’t felt that good, why was he overreacting - the thing did it again. It seemed fascinated with every single one of Chuck’s responses; trying everything to make him react.

“Ohohoho.” It grinned, its whole face joining in the lewd sound. 

And then it grabbed Chuck’s crotch, still shielded by a thin layer of cotton but stretched to its limits by both alien power and his own mysterious erection.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised to find tendrils of sheer power probing his ass when his undies finally tore open. The juxtaposition of human skin and alien power made his head spin. None of this felt real, but he still knew that it really really was. 

The thing stroked Chuck’s dick as if it was mocking masturbation. Rough and quick, and nowhere near as good at it was making him feel. 

“Mhmmm.” The thing crooned, eyebrows all over the place. “Yes, yes.”

“No.” He managed, lips wet with the man’s spit. But it didn’t care for his negation, it just laughed before tweaking a nipple with its free hand.

“Good.” It countered, swiping a thumb across the slick head of Chuck’s traitorous dick and holding it up for Chuck to see. “Very good.”

The man-shaped creature hadn’t removed a stitch of clothing. Not even a hair had fallen out of place, but Chuck was slowly being peeled apart. His balls were caught in a tight hold, his dick was being stripped raw, and his ass was being held open in preparation for what could only be some form of sex.

Over the creature’s shoulder, Chuck could just barely see the teddy bear. It’s button eyes staring unseeing in their direction; an audience to his violation. 

The creature didn’t bother undressing, the power that rolled from it in chaotic waves did the penetrating for it. With Chuck arching as far away from the contact as possible till he had nowhere else to go and it pushed inside of his resisting hole. 

It felt too good. Too sweet. Too perfect. He cursed, gasping for breath and getting a mouthful of tongue instead. The hand on his cock kept its strange pace, and his nipples were never left alone; stimulated into twin peaks of pleasure that made no sense. He didn’t want this.

He didn’t.

The thing backed up a pace and a half, leaving the barest bit of room between the two of them. It didn’t offer any reprieve for Chuck. The power took over stroking his dick, massaging his chest, and sliding ever deeper inside his battered ass.

It was taking a bit of distance so it could take in its handiwork. 

Chuck hung limp in the cradle of its power; helpless like a fucking human. Staring back at the thing that had managed to capture him. The humanoid eyes held no malice, no anger, no fear. They just regarded him with glee.

This was just- fun.

“Boop.” It said, tapping Chuck's nose and giggling at its own joke, and then it reared back and fucking  _ mimed fucking _ . Its hips swung back and forth, its hands a counter pendulum to the aggressive rocking of its hips against thin air.

It would have been ridiculous, bordering on hilarious, if the thick tendril of power in his ass hadn't merrily followed along with the creature’s hip action. It powered into him and sucked itself back out so fast Chuck was sure all of his insides were about to follow it in one insane slide. 

How this managed to propel him towards what felt like a steadily approaching orgasm, he could not say. The thing had to have some sort of pheromone thing going on.

He bent his body forwards, trying to make the penetration easier, but all he really did was lean into the electrifying movement around his chest. He- God himself - was panting like some common whore, arching into a touch he couldn’t not want. 

“Good, yes, mhmm!” The thing groaned, pelvis unstopping as it rocked back and forth back and forth. Stupid tweed jacket fluttering open with the movement and slacks mysteriously unbulged. The thing wasn’t hard … its body wasn’t hard. The thing inside of his ass was hard enough, big enough too. Growing and pulsing.

Fuck he was so full. Too full yet loving every second of it. He was seconds away from coming. Inches from that cliff’s edge.

And then the thing stopped touching him.

It didn’t stop fucking him though. Happy hips thrusting back and forth with its thick energy pushing in and out, in and out. Leaving him on that knife’s edge; listening to the creature’s language-like sounds. 

It was happy. So fucking happy. 

Chuck dangled there, on the edge of orgasm for a good long while. Long enough to lose track of time, and he rarely ever did that. Just the ‘man’, the energy, Chuck, and that stupid fucking teddy bear. 

“Oh!” It said, the rhythm of its hips finally faltering. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Its expression shifted from happy to overjoyed to manic in a couple of nanoseconds; barely enough time for Chuck to catch on to what was about to happen. 

The spurt of what could be nothing else but come inside his hole was comically large. Thick ropes of liquid that Chuck could  _ feel _ , filled him up till his belly sagged and the stuff slipped past the plug of pure power and rushed down his legs.

And then Chuck came.

Vision whiting out and shouting something as equally unhuman as the creature as it continued to fill his entire digestive tract. 

“Mmmmmm.”

It sounded content, and Chuck opened his eyes just in time to see its hand reach for his shoulder in an affectionate pat.

“Strong tea.” It held up a finger. “Biscuits.” A second finger. “Good.” A third finger rose up, and then the thing smiled serenely like it had fulfilled a to-do list. 

The power retracted from his wrecked hole, leaving the large quantity of fluid inside of him an exit. Chuck blinked, standing on his own strength in the middle of a puddle of alien come, hole stretched wide enough to leave an echo.

“Byby.” The thing offered jovially, raising a hand to wave and then point him out the door. 

Only in the hallway, with the click of a lock behind his back, did Chuck remember that he was naked. He covered his crotch and instinctually propelled himself homeward; it worked. The thing had released him. So he ran. Home, wherever that was. Away from that thing and its beady-eyed bear. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm so sorry. Well done to those of you who made it down here. 
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
